Snow Spell
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: There was so much emotion behind those words, and Dean suddenly knew exactly what Charlie meant when she said dreamy. Hinted Dean/Castiel. COMPLETED.


**Author's Note: **Spur of the moment. I was on vacation at my grandmother's. The temperature during the day would be in the high 90s, then at night it would drop to the 40s. I tell you, upstate New York is crazy. The sudden cold gave me a short idea that just needed to come out, so I just threw it out there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Snow Spell  
**By_ Mint Pizza Queen_

If there was anything that was a surprise in Castiel's sudden switch to humanity, it was his aversion to the cold. The cool winds of fall caused him to shiver and bundle himself in layers that made Dean think that he was getting ready to go on an expedition to the Artic. The frosty layer on the grass on a September morning made the once-angelic being grumble before he dove back into the various layers of blankets and quilts that layered his bed.

Sam thought it was because for as long as they knew Cas, Castiel was always known for his energy, his warmth, the unnatural amount of heat he used to give off as an angel. Dean thought that Cas was just being fussy and spoiled.

Castiel set them straight on the first snow fall in late November.

"The cold hurts," he reasoned when Dean tried to convince him to go outside for a snowball fight. "It's frigid, painful, and it makes my whole being ache."

"What are you, an old arthritic man?" Dean sighed before turning to Sam. "Well?"

"Dude, I'm not going out and getting my ass kicked," Sam groused. "Wait till Charlie gets here. I'm sure the two of you can do another Mel Gibson reenactment for us."

Dean mumbled bitch under his breath before he bundled up and headed outside the bunker to build his first snow fort in years.

Ten minutes later, Castiel came staggering out, dressed like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"What the hell? Cas?"

The blue-eyed man pulled the scarf just under his chin to speak. "I did not want to leave you out here alone. It did not…stick well with me."

"I thought the cold hurt you," Dean stumbled over a hidden tree root before he made his way over to Cas. He adjusted the scarf on the ex-angel and pulled the sleeves of the jacket down over the thick gloves that he was wearing.

"It does, but I have been through much worse," Castiel's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now, Sam said that when Charlie gets here he is going to wage war on us with her assistance. How do we prepare?"

Dean laughed. "You digging a snowball fight?"

"I am…digging…yes."

The Winchester grinned. "All right then, let's get you started on how to build a snowball first off."

It turned out Castiel was a friggen badass when it came to building snowballs, so Dean left him to the task of building them while he tended to digging a foxhole in the snow.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie stepped up bundled up in a brightly colored snowsuit. "Hey guys." She raised a hoof glove at them with a grin.

Castiel raised his head and greeted her just as a snowball flew past his head and pelted the girl in the chest.

"Hey!" She dove behind a tree and glared. "I see how it is, just you wait! I'll get even!"

"Bring it on, you nerd!" Dean chortled before grabbing Cas by the arm and dragged him into the pit with him. "All right, you ready for war?"

Blue eyes gleamed. "Let's do this."

And that was the day where Castiel learned how to kick ass in a snowball fight.

Sam was just pissy because Dean kept aiming for his fat moose head.

Charlie got a hit on her ass, but retaliated on the wrong person.

It's not every day where Dean was actually innocent and Castiel was the little monster that did the deed.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be all right?" Dean tucked the thick comforter around the blue-eyed man and flinched when he hissed. "Woah, what? What?"

"I'm just sore. Possibly from Sam getting direct hits on my side. He has excellent aim, has he considered sports?"

Dean scoffed as he plugged in the heating pad. "Never had the chance, but don't tell him he's good at it. His ego is huge enough as it is. Don't stroke it." He snapped the device on and tucked it down the comforter with Castiel who hummed gratefully.

He smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean sat down beside him and smiled. "No, thank you. I know you don't really like the cold, and you just spent your entire day getting pelted by snowballs and turning into a popsicle. You didn't have to do that."

Blue eyes watched him warmly. "Of course I did, Dean."

There was a cough from the doorway as Charlie entered, carrying a tray with several steaming mugs. "If I may interrupt the moment, hot chocolate?"

Dean grinned. "Sweet, thanks." He grabbed two mugs, placing one on the light stand beside the couch and Castiel. "Look who's sucking up, Cas, she put whipped cream on yours."

Charlie made a nervous face but Castiel merely smiled at her. "Thank you, Charlie. I greatly appreciate it."

The girl let out a breath before leaning in towards Dean. "What did I say? Dreamy," and slowly she slunk out to the kitchen where Sam was.

Dean looked back at Castiel and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, uh—yeah. You need anything else?"

Castiel merely looked at the empty spot on the couch next to him pointedly.

Dean got the hint (for once) and sat down. "So, book? Movie?"

"I simple enjoy being in your company, Dean. Let Sam or Charlie decide what to do, I have no problem with what they chose." Castiel shuffled under the layers before stretching out his legs onto the coffee table. "I am content as I am."

"Bet your regretting going out earlier, seriously."

Blue eyes zoomed right to his face. "I regret nothing when it comes to you, Dean. You remember that, I have no regrets."

There was so much emotion behind those words, and Dean suddenly knew exactly what Charlie meant when she said _dreamy_.

"Cas…" Dean murmured, starring unabashedly at the once angelic being. "You—you…"

Castiel merely tilted his head so it rested with his cheek against the back cushion of the couch. The corners of his mouth quirked up. "I? I?"

Dean released breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "You smartass, Charlie is right."

That earned him a confused look but Dean smiled.

"You're dreamy."

"Dreamy?"

"Helpful _and _dreamy."

With that, Dean leaned in.


End file.
